HIM
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Batou never told section 9 of his old friends or old life, mainly because they want him dead Chapter02
1. Chapter 1

HIM

Chapter one : "My old friends"

He trained to be a soldier, assassin, and something more, sent to the dangerous missions and sent to kill the most important of persons. Yet this was all done for the good of the country, or so he was told. Batou, that was his code name and his only name. No last name, no past. He was once a soldier who had been turned into something more. In one of those mission he had lost his eyes and his body. He had been reconstructed and made better, or so they had told him.

"Yo, big guy, this came in for you."

Tougusa threw him the package, which was not what he had been expecting. No weight equipment, just an ordinary package. No return address and no visible marks on the outside. His eyes, which could see more than any mere humans could, scanned it and saw no danger. Opening it up however, proved how wrong his eyes were, no bomb, no hazard material, no, it was something much worse.

"Batou get your ass in gear we have…"

"I'm taking a day off."

There was no way, there was just no way the thing in the package was real, it had to be a fake nothing more. Walking past the major he did not noticed the glare sent his way, major Kusanagi was surprised for the first time since she had meet batou. He had looked scared, he was dismissive of her and even ignored her. Something was not right. Walking towards the table she saw the package and frowned. Something was inside and what ever that was, it had to be related to Batou is expression.

"Major? Something wrong?"

"Yeah scan this for any thing unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Just do your stuff Iskawa."

It was too late, he was gone and all that was left behind were tire marks, he had left in a hurry. She did not like that. Something had upset him and frightened him. Frowning, she leaft and walked towards her car. She still had a job to do and a mission to go on. Opening her cyber brain link up, she called for back up.

Time was irrelevant, cyber bodies did not age, did not feel and did not become tired. He was better, or so they had told him. They had lied, cyber bodies did not feel, did not shed tears, no he was not better he was any thing but. Yet someone had sent him a reminder of his past, a small memento, to remind him of his old days as a dog of war. Some one knew his past; some one had sent him a reminder.

"Hello?"

"Aska."

"Batou."

"There has been an incident; I received an L-1."

"I see. Is this a secure line?"

"Yes. I need information."

"Come to my place."

Aska Ayari, one of the best, perhaps even better than the major. She was the one who had guided him back from the brink of death, told him how to use his cyber body and how to become a better killer. She was his mentor and even tough she was human, he could never win once against her, she had told him once, strength and speed meant nothing with out skills to use them.

Major we lost him.

His tachikomas were after him, he could spot them a mile a way and so he avoided them. He knew how and he knew how they worked. Even tough he was pissed, he didn't not blame them. After all the major was the one who had sent them after him. If the major was the one who was following him, he might have had a harder time in losing her, he thought. How ever they were easy to fool.

What do you mean you lost him?

I am sorry. He somehow knew we were following him.

"Damn it!"

Togusa looked at her and frowned. The major was worried and pissed, not a good combination.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing."

There was no argument, he knew better than to question her when she was like this. Even tough there was something wrong, she would never admit to it, nor was she going to talk to him about it. Hell, the only one who could get trough to her, and that was sometimes, was batou. The dime dropped and he knew, the only reason she was acting like this was because of him. They were the only ones who had this kind of reaction with one another. If the major went missing, then batou would act up, if batou was missing then it was the major who hid her discomfort well enough not be called on it.

"You have not changed a bit I see."

"Cyber bodies don't age."

"True, but then what's the fun of living forever if you cant enjoy this?"

The simple act of tasting a fruit was lost in him, no taste buds. Cyborg food was designed to give nutrition to the living components nothing more, not taste, no flavoring. As advance as they were they could not re-create the flavor of food. Sure, you tasted it but it always tasted off some how, drinks and special foods were eaten out of habit, nothing more, nothing less. Walking inside he smiled at the old apartment. It had not changed a bit, every thing was the same as it was ten years ago, when she had recently moved in.

"Creature of habit I see."

"Yes, well, I like to keep every thing as is."

"Including that old body I see."

"Oh, but not all of it is old as you can see."

One arm was as young as the major's were, while the other was wrinkly and bonier. She had a prosthetic limb. She had gotten injured. Surprise, surprise she was mortal after all.

"So, that why you left?"

"That and the fact they were tracking me to kill me."

"I heard. Should have joined up with section 9. They have one hell of a health insurance."

"So I heard, but those cleaners are still out there you know?"

"Fine by me."

"Stubborn and stupid as always, so let me see this L-1."

That was weird, there were only three people who had access to the files that held such pictures. Turning towards her couch she sat down and motioned for him to do the same. This just got a bit more interesting. Batou's file was one of the safest guarded secrets in the entire world, from his military career, his days as black op to his mercenary ways. Yet somehow, someone had been able to get his or at least part of his file.

"This is serious."

"Can you take him out?"

"How do you know I have a target already?"

"Because we both know that only four people have access to that kind of material and one of them is sitting right here."

"That still leaves three unaccounted for, or is your old mind playing tricks on you?"

"Don't be stupid. You know damn well that the other three people don't want this to get out."

"Joseph Malone."

"Crap."

Joseph Malone, third member of the three remaining people who had access to his file, the one man who always held a grudge against him, and the one man who swore revenge after Batou walked out on his old life and joined section 9. If there was anyone who could have done this, he was the man to blame.

"I don't think he waited all this time to do this but…"

"The bastard did want revenge on you, especially after you declined that last mission. You think he has a bounty on your head?"

"No, nothing like that. I think he just told some of my old friends how to get to me."

"Yeah, leave that to me. I'll find out which of your old buddies is on the move."

He had enemies, all assassins have them, all mercenaries have them, ex soldiers and ex black op agents have them. Only his list was too long to count. He had been safe in section nine. As a member of the elite squad he was out of reach, if they were to kill him then questions would be asked, investigation would be made on just who he was and why was he killed or had died.

Questions that would lead them downwards into his life and investigations that would show his actions and his missions, how many people he killed, how many missions he had and which assassinations he was responsible for. No one wanted that. That was why ex black op agents were either killed or just keept under a leash. He had been lucky he had escaped by making powerful friends. Now it seemed his more powerful enemies were making their moves.

Walking inside his apartment he wondered how long she has been sitting on his couch, how long has she been drinking and looking at the far off wall. For that matter how long has she been festering up her anger and annoyance. He does not welcome the conversation he is about to have, but he must have it. He owes her that much.

"You're out of beer."

"So you're too drunk to bitch?"

"Where were you."

"Just needed to clear my head."

"You know damn well I can tell when you're lying."

"I don't have time for this crap."

"What was in the box, Batou?"

"What are you, my mother now? I don't have time for this so just drop it."

The arguments were famous, but the respect was always there. Now she could feel it is slipping away and she was worried. Something had really freaked him out. There was only one other time when she had seen him act this way. She didn't like what that meant. If it was a similar incident, then he will go over the edge.

"You still have a job at section 9."

"I'll clear it with the old man."

"Damn it, Batou, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"None of you damn business! You fucking want me to tell you, ain't that a bitch? Oh, I know you tell me your dirty little secrets and I'll tell you mine, how's about that?"

She knows he is right, she had never once opened up to him about who she was and about her past, never once has she told him anything about herself or her life. The only thing he knows is that the damn watch she wears is important to her and even then he had to give it meaning. What right does she have to ask him this? None. She had revealed nothing of her past to him, why should he do that for her? She had lost, she was not defeated by his brawn or brain, she was defeated by her own actions and it pissed her off.

"Your still under my command I expect you to…"

"Don't worry major I'll speak with the old man and see what happens."

"We're in the middle of a crisis! You have duties!"

"Screw my duties! I have other things to do. Besides, its time for a change. Been to long in one place."

The door slamed shut and she is left there speech less, he was talking as if this was his last day at section 9. Frowning she made up her mind. Batou was the closest thing she had to a friend. A pain in the ass at times, but her best friend, the only one who she can actually be civil with, other than her girl friends. Batou is the man who understands the hazards and frustration of her life as a cyborg and as an officer. He is right, there are other things that need to be done and right now her priority is talking to the head of section 9. Something tells her the chief knows more about Batou than he lets on.

Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

"FAKE LIFE"

Three individuals were currently wondering just what the hell was going on. Here they were, the elite of section nine and all they were getting was the same bull shit they told the media. This did not bode well with them, but they had to accept it. Their jobs were not to question orders, but to followed them, to not inquire into the personal lives of their fellow co-workers, yet this seemed off some how. Batou's absence was going to be missed.

"Togousa Iskawa, get your assess in gear! We still have a case to solve. Tell the others to do the same."

He was getting too old for this kind of crap, and having his best agent acting up was not helping him deal with his age. Major Kusanagi was one of the best agents he knew. She was professional and the biggest asset he had on his division, but Batou leaving without an explanation was hard even for him. So when the major had approached him to inquire as to Batou's somewhat weird behavior, all he could do was tell her what he was athorized to tell her.

"Do you have any news?"

"You're not going to like it, old friend."

"Just tell me what you know, Aska."

"You already know, don't you."

"I have my suspicions, am I right?"

"Xian Lou Strife, your ex-partner."

Xian was one of the best he had worked with, professional and a soldier to the bitter end, he liked to play with fire. They were on a mission, he remembers that one all to well. It was the last one they were ever going to be in together. Xian had been ordered to fulfill his mission, to take out a revel bases and kill all. Batou didn't agree, there were women and children there, he couldn't take their lives.

"Batou what are you doing?"

The surprise on his friend's face was shocking, even to him. He had pulled out his gun, aimed it at his friend, at his commanding officer.

"I cant let you do this. They are not to blame for this, damn it!"

"Stand down, that is an order!"

He couldn't comply with that order, so they fought, and they both lost. Batou's eyes and body were lost in that battle, as were the lives of three hundred and one individuals. For all the effords he had made he had lost, and Xian had won.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, just got cought up in a memory, is all."

"Last I heard, Xian was dead."

"No, he was declared MIA."

Missing in action. He never liked those letters, they had a habit of bitting him on the ass.

"So I guess he is back and you're his target."

"As he is mine."

"What? You cant be serious, Batou you know…"

"I have to go."

Aska Slams the phone down and looks at the wall. There, hanging in a small silver frame. is a picture of her in her prime. She needs to help Batou. The man is good, she had trained him herself. Thing was, Xian Strife was twice as good as he was. Yet again, she must risk her life for the man who had saved her own. Picking the phone she dials a safe number and her plan is put in motion.

"Motoko, what's wrong? I thought we were having a girls only night."

"I'm busy tonight."

"Not again, you've been busy all this week."

"Something came up. I need to see it trough, ok? And I don't have time for this."

"Is this about that guy again?"

A slip of the tongue and she has been grilled the entire week. She had spoken out of sheer deperation and now it was biting her in the ass. One slip and her friends took to it like dogs to meat.

"He is getting himself into…"

"It's his life Motoko, if he dosen't want you in it, then…"

"Damn it, it's not that… I-i screwed up, let my emotions take control of me…"

"What is he? Your boyfriend all of a sudden? Look, you don't owe him anything, let him be."

She couldn't. Something was wrong with her friend, Batou was a hard ass and a bastard at times, but he was the one man whom she could rely on, he was the one man who was loyal to her, he followed her orders and stuck his neck out for her, even die to protect her if need be. She was the same, but somehow that line had been broken, the trust they had was shattered by a realization that besides work, they knew nothing about one another.

"T-this is not about him is it?"

Her friend's words were going to hurt. Despite how well she hid behind her mask of un-emotional butch hard ass, she could still be hurt.

"This is about you, and what he refused to share with you. God, do you have leash for him?"

No, Batou wasn't her dog, she was doing this out of concern.

"I don't get you Motoko. You aren't acting like yourself. Some times people just need some time off."

No. It wasn't that. It was the damn box, Iskawa had been analyzing and had found trace elements of gun powder on it. Something was going on in Batou's life, something dangerous.

"You value your privacy so much and yet when one of your co-workers…"

"He is not just a co-worker…"

"What was that?"

"He is not just a co-worker, he is a friend of mine and I cant just sit around while he does something stupid."

"How do you even know if it's stupid? He dosen't answear to you, you know?"

He didn't and she knew as much, but she couldn't sit here and deal with this. This conversation was making her think too much too soon, she needed to leave. Grabing her head she heads out and her friends say the one think she did not want to hear, the one thing she was triying to escape from.

"Have you stop to think that maybe you act this way because you actually care for him?"

It was a bitch to know that someone was after you, to know that that someone had your number and that he was better than you. Xian had left him crippled, had taken his eyes and destroyed his body, the man wasn't even a cyborg and yet has still managed to take him down. Now after all this time Batou knew that he was better, his cyber component gave him an edge. Xian however, could have not survived that explosion without damage. He was sure as hell he had cyber parts also.

"So you want some info right?"

"Yeah so you got any thing?"

"I haven't seen you in what? Ten years? Come on, Batou, you have to give me more incentive than just a gun to the head."

"I promise not to pull the trigger once you're done talking."

"Ha, yeah, all right, you want to know about Xian, right?"

Xian was anything but dead. He had become a legend and not a good one at that. He had taken out every single individual who knew he was alive, he had destroyed bounty hunters and killed assasins, he was the best and he was after his revenge. Sure Batou had gotten the worst part of their fight, but that did not mean Xian had been left un-scared. The man had deep mental issues. Now it seemed that those issues were being dealt with.

"He is hiding out in our city, but there is a catch."

"What cath?"

"Last I heard, the man was hunting down an old partner of his, and it wasn't you."

"It...damn it."

It wasn't him. Xian had not targeted him. He was after the one person who had trained him, the one who had brought him back from the brink of death. Aska was the first target. The pakage was delivered to him to bait him, to make him leave bread crumbs behind for Xian to follow. He was such a fool. He had delivered Xian to Aska.

"How you have changed, Aska."

"I see you're still sporting that scar."

"A reminder, one must keep in mind the past in order to live in the future."

"You come to finish me off? Was that your plan all along? To have Batou bring you to me?"

"Oh Aska how you forget, there is always a plan to a plan, remember?"

"Yeah it's the old magic trick rule right? While the left hand is the distraction the right one is doing all the work."

"And when I kill you, Batou will do the work for me."

"He won't fall into your trap, Xian."

She wasn't as sure as she hoped. Batou was no good with his temper, he was a hard headed ass whole who would blindly charge someone if someone he cared was being hurt, with out worry for his safety, he would simply attack.

"No maybe not, but it will bring out the old him, the one I want to fight and kill. You see, he will find me and when he does he will have returned to what he once was."

"He is nothing like that. He was never like that and you know it."

That is why he had disobeyed that order. She knew him well enough to know that Batou was soft hearted, he would follow orders but to an extent. That is why he was let go and why he was let out, he had gone soft as they say. Now this animal was triying to bring back the animal she had so desperately fought off and tought Batou not to become.

"Unfortunatly you will never see that day, now will you?"

Swift right kick to the temple and she is down, but not out. She stand and comes out of the shadows. Xian stares and laughs, the old hagh was filled with tricks all right, this was a fight he was going to enjoy.

"So what did that cost? It must have been expensive seeing as how it sustained one of my kicks with out damage."

"What ever the cost it will be worth it when I take you down!"

The old woman is not old any more, her body was delivered an hour before Xian had showed up. She had barely had time to make the switch, thanks to her conection it had been done at home and in record time. Now she stood before the man who wanted to take her life, she stood and was ready to fight. Her cyber body is still new and she dosen't know how to use it properly, but she will manage, she has to or else Batou is dead.

There was a disturbance, one she had no time for, she was after Batou's trail, not some braw between some cyborgs. Glancing at the far away apartment complex, she now knows why she and section 9 were called in, this is no ordinary battle, whoever is fighting has military grade cyber bodies.

"Tachikoma what is the team's ETA?"

"They will arrive in 26 minutes, Major."

To late for any sort of damage control, she had to go at it alone. Her stealth mode would allow her to be undetected and unseen, that was a huge advantage. She could determine the opponent's skills and have the element of surprise with her. Cursing yet again for this distraction she wonders if it's fate conspiring against her; then again she reminds herself that she is not much of a fate believing individual.

"Tachikoma I'm going to need back up on this one."

"Yes ma'am."

The think tanks rushed in and began to try and find the two responsible. All they found however was debries and destruction. There had been a battle here, but it had been over for a while now. Motoko looked at the scene and cursed, she had gotten there too late. Now all that remained was the clean up.

"Tachikoma notify the chief and..."

"Major?"

There was something underneath the rubble, something was moving. Pulling the gun out of her holster, she aims and signals for the tanks to move the debries. What she finds is not what she expected to see. A woman is there and not that she is damaged, her arm seems to have been ripped out.

"W-what the?"

"Don't move."

"Damn it, were the hell did…"

The woman is all but ignoring the section 9 operative, much to Motoko's annoyance. Raising her voice yet again she tries the speak once more, only this time there is someone behind her.

"I would suggest you don't move."

Before she can even graps what has happened, something is inserted into the back of her neck and her whole body goes numb, the surprise of someone actually being able to sneak up on her was surprising enough that gave the perp the time it needed to connect the inhibitor to her neck.

"Major!"

"Ah ah ah my dear sweet think tanks, you move I crash her brain."

"Damn it, don't involve her!"

"Oh how little you remember of me."

She knew him well enough to know that if provoked, he would not hesitate in his actions. She was going to have to take a gamble on her next moves, but she had little options. Xian would kill the woman just out of spite or pleasure, for him a kill was as enjoyable as sex.

"Lets continue our fight."

"No, no. You see, I been watching him for quite some time and out of all of his team mates, this one seems important to him."

"What are you talking about?"

The smile he gave her sent chills trough her body and mind. She knew it was virtually impossible for her to feel those kinds of reactions any more but she did. Xian was completely out of it. He was the perfect soldier and the perfect killed cold and ruthless, he would not hesitate to act and to take the opponent's weakness as a strength for himself. The purple haired woman was special, to her no, she had never seen her.

"Your old age seems to have affected your mind."

"I've never seen her."

"No, but our mutual friend has in fact. She works with him, she is his commanding officer. Seems fate has a bad habit of repeating past mistakes."

The woman's blank stare looked at the red headed woman's face and knew that whatever the man had said was bad, that it had reduced her chances of coming out of this alive but a whole bunch of percentage. She cursed at her mind yet again and swore that if she ever got out of this she was going to make some changes.

"He wouldn't do that again, we both know how that ended."

"Oh yes that is true so true, but he hides it. We all hide it, don't we?"

This couldn't be about that, it couldn't be.

"W-what are you…"

"You never told him did you? You never told him about us?"

No she had not told him, she had fallen into a trap she had set for him, she had wanted to kill him so badly, to make him feel as much pain as she had felt.

"He wasn't the man I tought he was, he was nothing like you, that is why I didn't, that's why I couldn't kill him."

"See how good we are at hiding?"

"I never lied to him."

"YOU NEVER TOLD HIM IT WAS YOU WHO GAVE THE ORDER!"

No she had not, how could she tell Batou that it was because of her all of this happened?

Continued.


End file.
